


AUs

by ThatOneLolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also different chars per AU so relationship tagging was hard too, I might turn some into smut to mess with my friend mwahaha, Literally just a bunch of AUs, Other, Some are human AUs so I was having trouble character tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneLolf/pseuds/ThatOneLolf
Summary: Me and and my friend are giving each other different AUs and we get to pick which chars to use out of all of ours. He writes half and I write the other so I'll be posting them here.





	AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = ExtremeHyenas109 (Wattpad)
> 
> Normal = Me
> 
> A hecking lot of time breaks because I got really lazy at the end imm- the next chap will be better I promise lmao

**Reco was walking down the cold wet streets on a rainy day when he heard sobbing. He paused and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he heard weeping from somewhere he couldn't place. He turned his right ear, leaving he other stationary underneath his hat. Reco slowly walked forward and saw an alleyway. He turned the corner and saw a faint outline of someone at the back, hunched over on their hands and knees.**

**"Hello?" he shouted out to them. They just continued to sob. "Are you okay?" Reco asked warily. He had seen enough horror movies to know that if they weren't as innocent as they seemed, he wasn't in a good situation. He walked further into the alleyway, ignoring his anxiety overthinking the situation. The closer he got, the more he could make out the outline. He could see it was a girl who seemed to have a lighter coat of fur. The girl finally spoke,**  

**"What are you going to do with me?" Reco immediately jumped back a little, surprised by the question.**

**"I'm not going to do anything to you" he whispered softly. He reached out his hand for her to grab and he pulled her onto her feet. It was only then he realized she had wings.**

**"What are those...?" He asked, shaking. He knew very well what they were, but he didn't know how else to bring it up.**

**"They're wings, what do they look like?", the girl responded with a knot still caught in her throat.**

**"No I just- I didn't know how to- I couldn't—" Reco stuttered. The girl giggled, beginning to cheer up from her previous state. Reco examined her face. She was beautiful. She had perfectly soft fur and a heart on one of her cheeks.He looked back down at her wings, trying to keep his vision away from her body. He muttered again, "W-why... do you have wings?"**

**She looked down at the damp concrete if he alleyway. Reco realized immediately that maybe this wasn't the best of places for questioning. "Or, never mind." He began, immediately feeling bad for his instant curiosity, "I'll take you back to my place and we'll get you cleaned up."**

**And so they did. Reco held his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the falling droplets of water. They arrived at Reco's apartment that he shared with his friends Lion, Fang and Scar. Fang and Scar were, on Reco's opinion, the cutest gay couple ever. Lion had a girlfriend, Dusk, who was going to move in, but her family offered her to stay with them for the summer, so she'd be moving in when fall came.**  
**Regardless, Reco walked in with a very stunningly attractive girl with wings who was soaking wet. The second he opened the door, Lion yelled from his room,**

**"Did you get milk?"**

**"No I didn't get milk!" Reco yelled back, aggravated.**

**"Well why not, I texted you asking you to get milk!" Lion argued, walking out of he hallway, looking at his cell phone. Reco gave him a look which he didn't see. Lion was so focused on his device that he hadn't noticed anything around him.**

**"Look up, Lion," Reco muttered plainly. Lion did as Reco commanded.**

**"Who's that..?" Lion asked, obviously concerned that Reco had brought a complete stranger into their house.**

**"I don't know who she is. I found her crying in an alleyway and offered to help. Can you help me clean her up?" Reco responded to Lion's simple question Walking to the bathroom, Lion whispered to Reco, only echoing his first thoughts when he found the girl who was now walking in front of them. Reco simply responded with, "I don't know." Every time.**

**"Alright, so you can take a shower or bath in here and wash up, and if you have any questions, just holler!" Reco informed the girl as they arrived at the bathroom**

**"Okay," the girl whispered in response. She stepped into the empty bathtub and pulled up her shirt before the boys had left. Lion gave a slight smirk, where Reco just blushed with wide eyes pointed at the girls chest before dragging himself and his friend out of there.**

 

•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•

Sunny sighed as she relaxed into the hot bathtub. Her moment of ectasy however was quickly replaced with searing pain, causing her to grab her left side, which had the biggest wound. She was littered with bruises, scratches and blood all over her body, but what hurt the most was her wings. Her light blueish-white wings which were once beautiful and untouched now covered in burns and scorch marks, a mark only others in the same situation she was in would have. Honestly, Sunny wasn't all that worried. She knew over time she'd heal and escape from here, but what worried her the most was who had found her.

It was Reco. Why Reco, of all cats? Why did  _he_ have to find her? Sunny wasn't normal as you could tell. She was a guardian angel. Well, a fallen one. She had gotten in trouble with the leader in her realm, the goddess Kiko, who commanded all the angels. Sunny was banished to earth for crimes, leaving her wounded. But the thing was, Reco was who she watched over. It's not like she liked Reco or something, she just knew it would hurt to be around him. When he was sad, she was always there. When he did something good, she congratulated him. But now, Reco wouldn't know. He wouldn't be able to tell it's her. A hot tears rolled down her cheek as she realized she had lost her one and only friend. She fucked up, totally, and now she had no one but the cat who didn't even realize he knew her. 

•~•~•~•☆•~•~•~•

Sunny sat on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped around her. She didn't feel cold though. She only only felt empty, sad, purposeless. Feathers were scattered everywhere, her wings shedding slowly. Now that she was no longer part of her realm, she knew her wings would steadily lose feathers until they were totally gone. Reco walked up to her and say down next to her silently. 

"So, you probably don't want to talk or anything, but I just want to know your name," he said.

"Sunny," she said softly. 

"Sunny, huh? Pretty name." Reco grinned at her- and she smiled back. 

"So...what exactly is the case with the whole 'giant wings' thing?" Sunny couldn't take it. She tried to keep in her emotions, her smile wavered, her eyes changed, and she told him everything (except that she knew him). She cried into his shoulder, and he did nothing but listen and comfort her, like any friend should.

•~•~•~•☆•~•~•~•

It had been 2 weeks since she was first found. Sunny had become friends with everyone and her injuries had healed for the most part. Everyone at the apartment got to see what she's really like; a happy, cheery soul without a care in the world for the most part. As she woke up one morning however, something was different. Today marked the day when all of her feathers would completely fall off. She expected to wake up to feathers everywhere and a lighter back, but instead, the bed and floor were clean. She stepped out and walked over to the mirror. She spread out her wings, which she had expected to be gone, now fully back and healed. She grinned largely when she heard a voice in her head. 

"I think you've learned your lesson," the voice said. 

"I'm glad, my goddess." She thought.

"You know now not to tamper with the way mortals see things after having to live like them, seeing what they're like. You're lucky I'm nice to you, or you would've lost your wings today."

"Yes, well I'm definitely glad you're nice to me then!" Sunny smiled and twirled around. She ran into the living room, but everyone was asleep. "Weird," she said aloud, "normally they're all awake by now."

"Sunny..." Kiko spoke again in her head. 

"Yeah?" she thought back.

"You're back in our realm. They won't ever remember meeting you. I've wiped their memories of the past two weeks and they won't wake up til you leave and return officially to our realm. The only one still in contact with you is the mortal you're guarding, Reco." Sunny's emotion's dropped.  She nodded gravely, knowing Kiko could see it from where she watched. She stepped outside, spreading her wings, then flying higher, and higher, and higher in the sky. She eventually placed her feet on a cloud, folding her wings. Kiko waited there on her throne, smiling. 

•~•~•~•☆•~•~•~•

Reco thrusted a fist in the air in victory as he beat the level he was on. He felt the presence of someone in air, or at least he swore he did. He smiled warmly, high-fiving the air. Sunny laughed, but she knew he couldn't hear it. She was on the other side of him. Reco jumped down and grabbed his phone. Three days ago he had woken up groggy and confused, like something was off. He checked his phone, finding it pulled up on a picture of him and Sunny. The memories had flood back, but no one else remembered her. He remembered her confession of being a guardian angel and from then on liked to imagine she was his (little did he know he was right). Sunny hugged him, and he felt himself grow warmer from her. He knew someone was there for sure now, keeping him warm. Then, he tried something bold. 

"...Sunny?" he said quietly. "If that's you watching over me right now, do that again." Reco waited. His face suddenly broke into a widespread grin as he felt the warmth encase him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen Angel AU
> 
> Reco, Lion, and Dusk aren't my characters and I don't claim them in any way shape or form


End file.
